


Take It Away

by normski_reedenstein



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7130783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normski_reedenstein/pseuds/normski_reedenstein





	Take It Away

Dean closed the door to the bunker and slowly made his way down the metal staircase. He was slightly resentful towards Sam for making him come home to sleep but he _was_ tired. He argued to stay out and help but Sam insisted (annoyingly and like a big brother) that Dean go back to the bunker and get his four hours. Besides that, the case they were working was becoming a serious pain in the ass with no lead so far. The signs were there, they just had to piece them together better. 

"Sam? Dean?" 

Dean recognized the gruff voice calling out from the library as he made his way to the bottom of the stairs. He felt his heart stutter in the funny way it did when his angel was anywhere near him.

"Hey, Cas. Whatcha been up to?" 

Slipping his jacket off, he made his way to the table Cas sat at, his focus currently on the laptop screen in front of him. 

"I've been binge watching television shows on Netflix. I get why you all do this; It is _truly_ difficult to stop once you're invested." 

Dean smirked. He always got a certain amount of joy watching the angel take interest in simple human activities. The sound of canned laughter made him peek over the top. "What're you watching anyway?" 

"The Big Bang Theory. Unlike its title, it seems to have nothing to do with the subject. The comedy, however, is well thought out. Enjoyable." Cas looked up at Dean long enough to take in the fact that he was back so soon. "Where is Sam? I thought you two were working a case?" 

Dean sighed. "Sam made me come home to get some sleep." 

"Well, good. You have been lacking in the way of sleep recently. It's good that you rest for a bit." 

"Damn, you sound just like him. What're you guys, my wives?" Cas looked at Dean in confusion. "Don't answer that. Anyway, I'm gonna hit the sack. Wake me up in a few hours, will ya?" 

"Sure," Cas said with a nod. 

Unbuttoning the flannel shirt he wore over a short sleeved tee, he walked back to his room. He took his time unlacing his boots and placing them neatly at the foot of his bed before tossing his shirt on a chair and crawling up to the pillows. Reaching over to the nightstand next to his bed, he picked up his favorite picture of Mary Winchester and himself when he was just a boy. Like he did every night, he brought the picture to his lips and kissed his mother's face. 

"Night, mom." 

*** 

 Dean found himself being roused from sleep, a familiar voice calling his name. He woke with a start and saw Cas sitting on the edge of the bed giving him a worried look. 

"You were having another nightmare. I could hear you from the library. I had to check on you." 

Dean realized he was breathing heavily, his shirt damp with sweat. A wave of irritation hit him as he thought this was the fourth time in the last week. And like every other time, Cas was there to wake him before it got too bad. 

"Thanks, Cas," Dean said, his deep voice rumbling from sleep. 

Cas nodded, his face still showing concern. "Do you want me to take it away?" 

Dean knew what he meant and was already finding comfort in the question. When he started having his nightmares, Cas would be in his room within seconds to calm him down. Though he never remembered the details, he knew the terrors always left him feeling sick to his stomach. The first time it happened, he begged Cas to clear his head, take it all away. Instead of using his powers, Cas kissed Dean and told him to find solace in his arms. It made Dean feel safe and it changed their usual dynamic; Instead of taking time out of each other's day to screw like animals, they took their time and found a comfort in one another's arms and Dean always forgot his nightmares in the end.  

Leaning close to Cas, Dean kissed him softly. "Help me forget," he whispered. "Take it away."

Cas stood and began stripping out of his clothes while Dean followed, tossing his shirt unceremoniously to the floor. He unbuttoned his jeans and kicked them off, his half hard cock bowing back against his stomach. Getting to his knees, he met Cas for a kiss, his hand finding the angel already hard. Cas gently pushed Dean onto his back where their kiss deepened, their tongues roaming one another's mouths while their hands touched whatever was close. Dean rolled Cas to his back and looked into those heavenly blue eyes that had literally seen the universe and what it could be capable of.  

"Cas...," he trailed off, his words catching in his throat.  

"I know, Dean. I know." 

Dean continued kissing Cas while a free hand went down to grasp his cock. Dean was always surprised at how well endowed the angel's vessel was. Perfect for Cas as well as the rest of his body. Working his hand from the base of his shaft to the tip in a firm squeeze, Dean tried to give him as much pleasure as he was about to take for himself. He loved watching Cas relax and move his hips against Dean's hand. The hunter took the time to move down between the muscled thighs of his angel all the while keeping a rythm with his hand. He placed a kiss on the sensitive head of Cas' cock before dipping low to tongue the ring of muscle inches below. A guttural moan was the only response Cas gave as his fingers weaved through Dean's hair, pushing him to tongue his hole deeper. Dean did just that, fucking his tongue deep into Cas, preparing him to take Dean's cock the way they both liked.  

"Dean," Cas groaned, bucking his hips. 

Hearing that gruff voice, so deep and commanding, say his name like that, submitting to him, made Dean's chest tighten. He sat up and pulled Cas' legs apart, teasing his cock down the angel's length before slowly pushing past the sensitive ring below. Dean visibly trembled as he felt Cas stretching so tight and hot around him. This was his place.

With Cas.

Inside Cas.

Holding him close and saying his name like a hidden prayer only he was aloud to hear. He felt safe here. Cas was salvation. This was _his_ angel.  

Dean inched further until he felt himself fully inside Cas, throbbing painfully. He squeezed the precome leaking from Cas' swollen head and started moving, tracing his thumb over the slit. 

 "Fuck, Cas," Dean moaned.  

He snapped his hips, earning toe curling noises from them both. His pace quickened before he could catch himself, his hand still working Cas for all his worth. There was always a different air to these moments. Any other time Dean and Cas slept together, it was rushed. There were ripped clothes, groping hands, vulgar words said through clenched teeth. There was pushing amd shoving. They came separately, hard and loud in Dean's small room. On nights like this though, they shared their connection; built it together and fell apart as one.  

Cas reached down and joined Dean in stroking him, their hands working as quick as Dean's measured thrusts, hitting Cas where it counted.  

"I'm close, Dean." Cas looked into the apple green eyes of his hunter, silently begging.  

"I know, baby. Stay with me just a little longer," Dean choked out between heavy breaths.  

They were both approaching the edge, preparing to dive off together. Dean took Cas' hands in his own, holding them tight as he looked into his eyes. Sweat beaded on his forehead and his lips were parted but Cas could swear he had never seen a more beautiful sight in that moment. In one final push of his hips, Dean brought Cas over with him into the abyss. While Dean was silent, Cas moaned quietly beneath him. He felt his come hit his stomach as Dean's rushed deep inside him. They came down from space, floating back into the room where they caught their breath, their foreheads pressed together. 

"Thank you," Dean whispered, his voice breaking as tears found him like they so often did.  

Cas planted a kiss in the bridge of Dean's nose, knowing he didn't need to respond. They lay together well into the night until Dean fell asleep with no more nightmares to disturb him. Before he left, Cas kissed him again. 

"I love you, too," he said before flying off.


End file.
